Heart of Student
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Es un hermoso amanecer, el sol de verano finalmente ha hecho su salida triunfante por el mar intenso del cielo derramando así miles de colores, colores que para mí son inferiores a la belleza que reposa justo a mi lado. Que bello amanecer y no es uno cualquiera, porque te tengo a mi lado una vez más.


**Hola a todos, mi segundo aporte del día mientras recupero el tiempo perdido.**

 **Como parte de la KiriAsuWeek este OneShot unifica dos días: DIFERENCIA DE EDAD/PROFESOR Y ALUMNA.**

 **Espero les guste…**

 **Heart of student**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Es un hermoso amanecer, el sol de verano finalmente ha hecho su salida triunfante por el mar intenso del cielo derramando así miles de colores, colores que para mí son inferiores a la belleza que reposa justo a mi lado. Que bello amanecer y no es uno cualquiera, porque te tengo a mi lado una vez más.**

Bueno me presentare ante ustedes, me llamo Asuna, Kirigaya Asuna y les quiero contar mi historia de amor entre un guapo profesor y su alumna. Si, como lo piensan es mi propia historia, una hermosa a pesar de todos los obstáculos por los que hemos pasado.

Estaba en mi primer año en la preparatoria Naganuma, en medio de los pasillos de la tercera planta me hallaba en una acalorada charla con mi mejor amiga Rika, todo por culpa de las exageradas tareas que nuestra profesora de física nos había impuesto, yo la había hecho sin problemas pero el problema radicaba en que mi amiga quería que se la pasara.

-Ten compasión de mi Asuna, eres mi mejor amiga!

-Rika deberías de estudiar más y jugar menos con tu novio, te estas alejando de la realidad por si culpa

-Lo dice la chica nerd que nunca se ha enamorado-me observo molesta y yo entrecerré mis ojos para contraatacar a esas palabras cuando algo increíble sucedió. Justo a mi lado o debo decir a menos de 1 metro de donde estábamos una persona apareció. Cabello azabache, ojos grises como perlas, cuerpo de infarto sobre un singular traje negro que le sentaba de maravilla, su sonrisa me hizo perder el aliento, su caminar hacia mi me hizo temblar como gelatina y su voz me mando a las nubes de algodón en las que mi mejor amiga muchas veces se quedaba por horas, pero solo sus palabras en aquella varonil y profunda voz me hicieron regresar.

-Buenas tardes señoritas-nos reverencio-me podrían decir dónde está el salón de primer año?, es que me he perdido-termino con una medio sonrisa mientras me observaba con intensidad.

-Por supuesto, es el de la esquina profesor-respondió Rika asombrada

-Muchas gracias y perdonen, es mi primer día-se alejó un paso mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una rosa, me miro y me dijo-si me permites, te regalo esta rosa por mi culpa del momento, vuestro rostro es hermoso, los ángeles son poco agraciados en comparación con tan sublime belleza-acto seguido me dejo la rosa en mi mano derecha y antes de marcharse la beso caballerosamente. Un príncipe, fue en lo que pensé ante esa escena y hasta Rika quedo callada mientras absorta me miraba con ojos críticos.

Que podía decir, era una escena de no creer, un profesor alagando a una alumna y no por sus estudios..Mi corazón estaba como loco y las mariposas se instalaron en mi estómago haciéndome sentir mas nerviosa.

El primer día después de la hora del descanso, me invito a sentarme a su lado y quedando atontada ante el asombro general, no pude evitar preguntarle cada detalle de su vida. Si era casado, si tenía hijos, qué hacía aparte de ser profesor, el me miro y con una medio sonrisa me dijo

-Que ángel más curioso, por cierto mi nombre es Kazuto, no me llames por mi apellido ni por ningún titulo, de acuerdo?

-Está seguro de eso sensei?

-Totalmente preciosa-me respondió mientras que en un acto que me dejo con la boca abierta se desordeno su sedoso y negro cabello haciendo lucir algo rebelde.

Después de ese día y pensando que no podría lograr más me dediqué a ser su amiga, su confidente y apoyo ante todo lo que ocurría, el rector y los profesores comenzaron a vernos con malos ojos, pero ya que no estábamos haciendo nada indebido nos dejaron ser, por supuesto que los chismes de toda la preparatoria no se hicieron esperar e hicieron que muchas veces la pasáramos mal. Kazuto me cuidaba y me defendía de todos haciéndoles saber de sus intenciones, que no me haría daño y que me consideraba una amiga muy especial.

Todo ese año hablábamos por mensajes tanto de nuestros celulares como desde nuestros ordenadores, por horas nos perdíamos en anécdotas o enseñándome más que informática, en verdad era un genio y no me cansaba de decirlo. Así nos la pasamos todo ese año, solo nos veíamos dentro de la escuela para mantener el margen de alumna y profesor y evitar los problemas, pero yo comenzaba a impacientarme, su presencia lo era todo para mi.

En mis vacaciones de verano ocurrió lo que más deseaba, mi amado profesor, aquel que ante la sociedad no podía estar conmigo por ser 7 años mayor que yo se me declaro, estábamos hablando y sus palabras me dejaron muda

-Te amor Asuna-lo soltó así sin mas

-Eh?

-Eres lo más hermoso que he conocido, mi corazón ya no puede callar lo que siento y aunque será complicado quiero que me aceptes, te juro protegerte de todo y todos-sus ojos estaban cálidos y determinados-quieres ser mi novia?

-Tu novia?-repetí como queriendo saber si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad y no un producto de mi imaginación-pero es que..

-Entonces mi amada, quieres ser mi mujer?-abrí mis ojos en shock y estoy segura que mi rostro era un tomate-espérame en tu cuarto princesa, iré a buscarte y te demostrare mis sentimientos, no con palabras si no con acciones.

Al puro estilo de una novela romántica Kazuto llegó a mi cuarto en menos de una hora, y ya que mis padres no estaban en casa ese día pudimos estar solos. Lo dude, no lo niego, pero conforme pasaban los minutos eche a la borda todo pensamiento incoherente y preocupaciones, su presencia era lo que deseaba y lo quería en mi interior cuanto antes.

Entre besos desenfrenados, caricias intensas, gemidos agónicos y un deseo abismal pudimos sentirnos por primera vez, la alumna de 17 y el profesor de 24 años se habían transformado en amantes, en una pareja real.

Mi amor sin fronteras había escogido un nido y se había instalado en algo llamado "hogar", él era y es mi hogar.

Así siguieron pasando los días, semanas y meses, de día mi profesor de informática y mí amigo ante todos, de noche solo Kazuto mi novio. Por decisión de los dos alquilamos una acogedora casa en un lugar apartado e intermedio entre nuestros hogares, así nadie sabría de nuestros encuentros, citas, cenas y todos los eventos que solo entre nosotros podríamos hacer, después de todo con el pasar de algunos meses Kazuto se pasó definitivamente allí.

Aquella casa fue el punto perfecto para que se concretaran nuestros deseos todos los días.

Rika era mi aliada en esta locura, ella me cubría cuando decidía quedarme algunos días con Kazuto, quería despertar a su lado siempre, quería atenderlo como se lo merecía y estar en mi casa cada vez era más tedioso, porque mi hogar estaba a su lado.

La relación de amor prohibida entre un profesor y su alumna se fortaleció, paso un año más y junto a eso vino mi cumpleaños 18, mi mayoría de edad en algunos países mas no en Japón, pero no me importaba, después de todo a esa edad le dije a mis padres la verdad y aunque todo se convirtió en una locura, al final lo tuvieron que aceptar a regala dientes y esas vacaciones de verano nos marchamos de viaje al extranjero, no quería que nadie conocido nos arruinara nuestros planes.

Entré a mi último año junto a él de la mano, adolorándolo a viva voz, ya nada nos importaba, lo habíamos decidido al volver de las vacaciones. Él era mío, lo que más amaba y amo, se lo hice saber a todo el mundo, tuvimos problemas porque casi lo detienen por estrupo, pero mi padre y amigos lo evitaron con una historia muy creíble, además mi propia versión de los hechos ayudo en demasía para que fuera liberado de toda culpa. Siempre a mi lado, nunca lo abandone, lo amo sobre todas las cosas y hasta sus fanáticas debieron de desistir al vernos interactuar.

El director nos aceptó con renuencia, ese tipo es de los que pensaban que era una aberración nuestra relación y que en realidad Kazuto se había aprovechado de mí. Aun asi, nos permitió continuar nuestra vida escolar con la condición de que no podíamos realizar muestras de afecto en público, no podía ser mi profesor del mismo curso y teníamos que estar vigilados hasta que sintiera que todo estuviera bien, lo aceptamos pero no evito que en secreto nos viéramos con ayuda.

Ya me gradué, ya estoy en la universidad, tengo 21 años ahora. Kazuto ya no es mi profesor, es mi esposo ante la ley, nos casamos dos días después de que me graduara de la preparatoria, muchos nuevamente estuvieron en desacuerdo pero nada nos detendría, ahora soy su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y cada día me encanta llevar a cabo mis responsabilidades como tal.

Comemos juntos, dormimos juntos, peleamos, nos reconciliamos, nos cuidamos, nos celamos, nos amamos, somos uno solo.

Él es mucho mayor que yo, eso es obvio fue mi amor de preparatoria, mi primer y único amor. Es mi presente y mi futuro. Nunca me arrepentiré de estar con él. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha podido pasar. Soy la mujer más amada y querida de todo el mundo y estoy totalmente dispuesta a luchar por este sentimiento sin importar los años que pasen.

Mi historia aún no tiene final y espero que sea uno de los más felices, porque es el hombre quien me llevo de la mano a los mejores momentos de mi vida, mi gran apoyo, mi amante, mi mejor amigo, mi todo.

Saben cuál es mi situación actual?

Estoy embarazada de gemelas, tenemos un par de mascotas que amamos, una linda casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad y una economía bastante estable. Como puede ser que mi vida no sea perfecta?

Para mí lo es, mi amado profesor es mi mundo y mientras que sale el sol en este nuevo y hermoso amanecer, sonrió mientras le doy un beso de buenos días. Sus hermosos ojos grises se abren lentamente y me observan con un gran amor.

-Buenos días amor-Le digo

-Buenos días mi amada-acaricia mi vientre sintiendo como las gemelas le responden a sus atenciones-Buenos días mis princesas.

 **La vida es mágica entre dos personas que se amaron desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.**

 **FIN**


End file.
